The graphical display capabilities of modern computing devices are sufficiently advanced that they can display, in a realistic manner, images of clothing on a virtualized body. Such images can be of sufficient visual quality that they can provide utility when, for example, determining whether to purchase the clothing illustrated, such as from an online merchant, or while rendering realistic cloth for movie making, or when comparing multiple different articles of clothing via a computing device. Such images can also provide more realistic visual depictions within the context of video games, virtual reality simulations, animation movies or other like uses.
Sequences of moving images, such as animations, can often provide a more useful perspective and, as such, the realistic images of clothing on a virtualized body can be made more useful if they are shown within the context of body movements by the virtualized body. Thus, for example, a user deciding whether to purchase a particular item of clothing, or comparing multiple items of clothing, can be presented with a visualization that shows how such articles of clothing can respond to various common body movements. Similarly, a user playing a video game, or utilizing a virtual reality simulation, can cause a virtualized body to move within the context of that video game, or that virtual reality simulation, and the clothing layered on such a virtualized body can be illustrated as moving along with the body.
Typically, the animation of realistic images is done so as to simulate a three-dimensional appearance on the two-dimensional display medium controlled by a computing device. Libraries of computer-executable instructions already exist that can provide for simulated three-dimensional animation, including, for example, taking into account various physical aspects, such as lighting, gravity, and the like. While such libraries of computer-executable instructions can provide for a realistic simulated three-dimensional animation, they can require the computing device upon which they are executed to perform a tremendous amount of calculation for even a very short and simple animation. As such, existing libraries for simulating three-dimensional animation may not be useful in situations where the animation is to be generated within a short amount of time, and possibly by a computing device with insufficient processing capability.